Inuyasha and Rin a Love story
by InuYasha's lover Kagome
Summary: ok Rin is now 16. Kagome went home for a long time and didn’t say when shed return this is a sequel to another story but Ill upload it later. inuyasha wants to mary her. but will sesshomaru alloy does mr.fluff have a surper secret crush!


A/N (ok Rin is now 16. Kagome went home for a long time and didn't say when shed return this is a sequel to another story but Ill upload it later. hope you enjoy my first typed fan fic! Also the Inuyasha gang is not here! Well not yet…)

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

It was an ordinary August morning except for one thing,

Today he, Inuyasha, was going to propose marriage…

Chapter 1: Preparation

Inuyasha was sitting alone leaning against a tree. He was looking off into no particular direction, pondering on what recently came to pass.

He just defeated the curse that was set upon him. I t would have killed him eventually…but he took control of it as a result he became permanently full demon and he could now change his age appearance by his own new power.

Yet what puzzles him the most is the picture of Kagome in his locket changed… to Rin. Helios his "adopted" Father said it was most likely because his feelings swayed over toward Rin, a now beautiful 16 or 17 year old in his opinion. She was a human who could make him happy at the most depressing times just by smiling at him… he could still remember the young intelligent girl she once was, still is intelligent yet more confident…

-FLASH BACK-

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a young girl called running toward his older brother. Who was sitting on a rock in the middle of a flowered field as the sun set…. This scene didn't quite fit his originally cold profile… "Do we really have to leave yet?" asked Rin. "The flowers are all bloomed and the sunset is beautiful….lord Sesshomaru you seem sad?" "Why" asked the confused girl.

"Because Rin, I cannot find love…" he answered. "Love?" She asked.(A/N i kinda edited a part drom a story called let love in. so yeah anywho.)

-END FLASH BACK-

That was the day Rin learned about love…now she was a grown mature young woman. Who Inuyasha recently found himself nervous around. They both confessed there love to each other… but Inuyasha wanted more… he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But there was Sesshomaru who was like an older brother well more like a father to Rin, would Sesshomaru refuse to allow his and Rin's love turn to full marriage? "That's it." Inuyasha decided standing up. "I'm going to ask her today… I've prepared everything"

At that moment he heard Rin and Dark Angel talking (A/N: RPG characters are in here! Sorry for the short notice!) Dark Angel was one of Inuyasha's sisters the other was Sakurai a half dog demon…older than Inuyasha…more info later.)

" I'm going to the store…Ill be back!" Inuyasha stated as he rushed off.

"What was that about?" asked Angel "I have no idea…" said Rin shrugged then returned to there previous conversation.

Inuyasha at that moment slipped through the well to Kagome's time he then headed over to the store Kagome described as a "pharmacy"… A place to buy personal items. Once inside he remembered what Kagome bought to clean his hair, he picked out some stuff then went to the cashier. He handed him some feudal era money. The man just took it and stared. Unsure of what to do Inuyasha left the store.

He headed back to the well he heard Kagome

He stayed out of view as she spoke… "Thanks Hojo, I had a great time" said Kagome. Inuyasha heard rustling of a bag and then a male voice "Here" the voice said. "Wow its beauti-mph. She was cut off. Inuyasha peeked around the corner to see Kagome and the boy she called Hojo _kissing. _He decided he didn't want to watch any further.(sorry inu/kag lovers. dont hate me i like inu / kag. but hey its only a story right?)

At that point Kagome thought she saw a flash of red. She thought it was only her imagination until the door to the well opened and closed. _"Inuyasha…?" _she said under her breath. "Hm?" said Hojo. "Nothing… I just thought I heard something" She said.

-Back with Inuyasha-

'Why should I worry about what she does(Kagome)? I'm in love with someone else and so is she.' With that he jumped out of the well headed back to the village (not Kaeda's!) he went to the silver smiths he asked if

He could have some left over silver. The man kindly asked what the occasion was. All Inuyasha said was "love" and the man in return handed him more silver than he needed and said, "For the Kimono".

Inuyasha made his way to the tailors he asked for the finest silk and dyes. He gave the two women who were going to make Rin's kimono the design he wanted. One woman asked, "Are you going to ask the question?" Inuyasha nodded she asked him for 15 strands of his hair. Confused he gave her what she wanted. She told him to come back in an hour.

Inuyasha sat down at the side river he took out tetsaiga preparing to unleash his attack _'Adamant Barrage' _(diamond). As his sword transformed into shards of adamant he asked tetsaiga with his heart, mind, and soul. The sword returned to its original transformation but dropped one tear shaped adamant shard. Inuyasha bent over and picked it up out of the grass. He then took out the silver the man gave him. Sent energy to his fingertips the silver and the adamant shard merged. The shard turned a deep blue. As he looked at the item he created. He smiled 'I hope she likes it' he thought.

Inuyasha looked at the sun. 'I still have more than a half hour...' he picked up his bags and headed back to where Rin was. Hoping not to be noticed… "Inuyasha?" said Angel. He froze 'damn' he thought. "Oh Inuya-what are those?" she said pointing at the bags in his hands. "Nothing" he said as he rushed inside. "Rin?" said angel. "Yea?" she said. "Don't you think Inuyasha has been jumpy lately?" angel asked looking at the sliding door. "I don't know" said Rin said taking out her flute heading to the back of the oriental house. She found a comfortable spot, sat, and began to play.

---The End---


End file.
